


Quiero robarme al novio

by Kurenaix1



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M, MuraAka - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-11
Updated: 2016-11-11
Packaged: 2018-08-30 10:37:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8529820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kurenaix1/pseuds/Kurenaix1
Summary: El Matrimonio para muchos puede ser el día más feliz de la vida, para otros simplemente puede ser una fecha para olvidar, más aún  cuando debes dejar al amor de tu vida para cumplir con tu familia…  "No le entregaré a Aka-chin a nadie" One shotMurasakibara x Akashi





	

**Author's Note:**

> Los personajes de esta historia son propiedad de Fujimaki, yo solo los tomo prestados para homosexualizar sus relaciones.

" _Debemos terminar" le había dicho un mes atrás "No puedo ir contra los deseos de mi padre" "No quiero que te lastimen" "Adiós, espero seas feliz"_

La iglesia estaba maravillosamente adornada, cada asiento decorado con una bella flor blanca y cintas del mismo color, los invitados estaban de radiante etiqueta y elegantes peinados, mujeres y hombres de clase social alta observaban expectantes el comienzo de importante ceremonia, el novio de impecable estampa su piel blanca contrastaba con el rojo de sus cabellos sus ojos del mismo color, desprendía una aura de elegancia y superioridad su porte y clase le hacía parecer un príncipe de cuento, no por nada era el soltero más codiciado de la élite en la que se manejaba su familia. Ese debía ser el día más feliz de su vida pero su rostro no lo reflejaba muy al contrario una mueca de incomodidad y cierta tristeza se notaban en sus expresiones, al parecer el bello pelirrojo solo quería que ese momento tan "memorable" acabara de una buena vez.

En primera fila se encontraba su padre y la madre de la mujer que sería su esposa todos sonriendo alegremente siendo hipócritas y fingiendo ser amigos, Akashi fijó su mirada más allá ahí estaban sus amigos de Rakuzan, Kotaro hablaba y hablaba moviendo las manos de forma hiperactiva mientras Reo sonreía animadamente también estaban Nebuya y Mayuzumi todos vestidos de forma elegante para la ocasión, más atrás se encontraban sus ex compañeros de Teiko, Midorima junto a su "amigo" inseparable Takao quien se veía muy bien de terno y corbata el peliverde sostenía una oso de peluche que supuso era el objeto de la suerte del día de hoy, luego estaba Ryouta deslumbrante opacando a todo el mundo con su presencia de modelo, una bonita sonrisa y un traje color café que difícilmente se le vería bien a alguien que no fuese él. Daiki estaba a su lado, su cabello algo más largo de lo común, el muy bruto no había tenido la decencia ni para producirse para su "boda funeral" que poco tacto, su camisa fuera del pantalón la corbata suelta y la chaqueta puesta sobre un hombro que por cierto era de color azul como su cabello, de seguro Ryouta no había tenido tiempo para ayudarle a verse decente, claro este debía haber estado muy ocupado arreglándose para ser el centro de atención, más atrás apenas perceptible estaba Kuroko elegantemente vestido un traje impecable a la medida de color crema que hacía resaltar esos bonitos ojos color cielo, lo vio tomado de la mano con Kagami y sintió una sana envidia al menos ellos serian felices juntos, Taiga lo sostenía fuerte y posesivo

Suspiró, de todos los ex prodigios de Teiko faltaba uno, aquel al que mas apreciaba, aquel que le robaba el sueño, la persona que amaba a la cual tuvo que dejar gracias a esa estúpida farsa, el alto pelimorado adicto a los dulces, su ex novio Murasakibara Atsushi, era lógico que no vendría… a nadie le gustaría ver como se roban al "amor de tu vida"

Miró al suelo aguantando las lagrimas, toda su existencia era manejada para ser utilizado como una marioneta sin emociones, intentó resistirse, pelear contra su padre pero todo fue inútil cuando este le amenazó con quitarle todo a la familia de su novio y lastimar a sus amigos, tuvo que ceder para protegerlos, ceder y renunciar a la felicidad y aceptar una falsa vida sin amor junto a una mujercita a quien apenas conocía

La marcha nupcial se escuchó, la gente se puso de pie y con complacencia observaron a la bella mujer que entró del brazo de su padre, radiante y hermosa pero a Seijuro no le importaba apenas conocía el nombre de aquella, no disimulaba su cara de malestar al mirar a la chica tan contenta, ¿Qué clase de persona sonríe cuando estas a punto de unir tu vida con una persona a la que no amas? Para algunos la avaricia es más grande que cualquier sentimiento, por eso era que estaba en esta situación, alianzas de negocio, dinero, poder en ese mundo de influencias y apariencias se manejaba la familia Akashi

Llegaron hasta el altar, como dicta la tradición el padre de la novia se la entregó para quedar juntos frente al párroco quien realizaría la ceremonia, "que estupidez" Una boda al estilo occidental siendo que él no era cristiano ni creía en nada, así lo habían decidido él solo acataba ese absurdo cliché lleno de siutiquería

Escuchó cuando el sacerdote que comenzaba a decir cosas que le parecían incomprensibles, se le hacía eterna la espera ya quería que todo terminara, el dolor en su pecho aumentaba estaba a un paso de sellar su destino

Observó a su alrededor, salir corriendo era imposible estaba rodeado de guardaespaldas que evitarían que eso sucediese, su única opción era dar "el sí" lo antes posible y acabar pronto con aquel tormento, escuchó claramente cuando el sacerdote pronuncio esas palabras:

-Si hay alguien que se oponga este matrimonio que hable ahora o calle para siempre

La típica frase cliché que muestran en todas las comedias

En un momento tuvo una vaga esperanza de que alguno de sus amigos alzara la voz y le salvara de ese cruel destino pero no ocurrió, todos mantuvieron el silencio

-Bien entonces prosigamos… Seijuro Akashi Aceptas…

Las puertas se abrieron estrepitosamente haciendo que todos se sobresaltaran

-¡YO ME OPONGO!

-¿AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH? Fue la expresión que se escuchó en todo el templo, volteó rápido a mirar casi se le sale el corazón, seguro era una estúpida fantasía que su cabeza había inventado para encubrir su dolor, pero se veía tan real.

Murasakibara Atsushi había Irrumpido en plena ceremonia, venia vestido de etiqueta, un lindo traje de color gris oscuro su cabello atado en una coleta le daba una aire intimidante eso sumado a sus más de 2 metros 8 de estatura, no podía ser cierto, su amor verdadero había venido por él, sonrió pero su expresión se borró de golpe al mirar el rostro lleno de ira de su padre quien dio la orden a sus matones para detenerlo

-¡Sáquenlo de aquí y denle un escarmiento!

Inmediatamente un montón de tipos se abalanzaron sobre Atsushi, en eso escuchó fuerte y claro la voz de Kagami

-¡Comienza el plan!- ¿El plan? ¿Qué era eso?

Vio como la generación de los milagros y sus parejas se levantaban de sus puestos para prácticamente taclear a los Guardias y evitar que llegaran tocar a Murasakibara, primero Aomine se tiró encima de dos derribándolos, Kise se hizo cargo de otros más dándole algunas patadas, eran sujetos fuertes pero nada con lo que ellos no pudiesen lidiar, Midorima tomó el bolso de una de las invitadas y con total precisión apunto directo a la cara de los sujetos repitió la acción varias veces con distintos artículos que arrebataba a los aterrorizados invitados, mientras Takao reía histéricamente y arrojaba cosas

-Shin-chan eres genial, quiero que mi Boda sea así- Midorima bufó molesto sorprendiéndose al darse cuenta que sus padres sonreían mirando la escena

Kuroko y su baja presencia fue una gran ventaja ya que logró pasar hacia adelante sin problemas para tirar de la alfombra roja y derribar a otros sujetos, Kagami se agarraba a golpes a diestras y a siniestras al ver esto Aomine se le unió empezando con una competencia de quien dejaba a mas guardias fuera de combate y algunos invitados impertinentes, pronto se les unió Rakuzan conteniendo a mas sujetos

Y así uno a uno le fueron abriendo el camino a Murasakibara para llegar al el altar

Akashi estaba en shock escuchaba los gritos e insultos mientras veía el amasijo de gente rodar en el suelo a todos sus amigos peleando con los guardaespaldas, algunos invitados rompiendo en llanto y llamando a la policía, otros escondidos bajos los bancos de la iglesia, el Párroco huyó a refugiarse y la novia sin poder creérselo estaba en igual estado, muchos pensarían que Atsushi venía por ella pero no era así

Murasakibara se acercó a él y elegantemente le ofreció su mano, el pelirrojo desvió la mirada, el otro lejos de sentirse rechazado u ofendido lo agarró de la cintura cargándolo al estilo princesa

-Aka-chin no tengo tiempo de tus indecisiones no se cuanto más van a aguantar los chicos además la policía ya viene en camino, lo siento pero vine a secuestrarte, permiso señorita pero no le entregare a Aka-chin a nadie- se dirigió en tono ronco a la mujer la cual se aterrorizo retrocediendo al ver la imponente figura que ahora cargaba a Seijuro

Comenzó a abrirse paso entre el tumulto de gente que bloqueaba el camino a la salida, esquivando golpes y patadas, miró con gracia como Takao mordía el brazo de uno de los hombres escuchó claramente gritar a Kise

-Murasakibaracchi lleva a Akashicchi a la libertad sean felices nosotros nos encargamos no dejaremos que los persigan

-Váyanse de una buena vez –Dijo Kagami quien intentaba sostener a dos

No había ni que decirlo, continuo recorriendo el último tramo hasta la salida Akashi se abrazaba fuerte a él escondiendo la cara en su pecho, sabía cuan orgulloso era su pelirrojo pero tanta debía ser su desesperación por salir de aquel embrollo que no se había resistido en ningún momento, tal vez esperaba ser secuestrado, al final abrió la gran puerta de la iglesia con una patada, sintió el aire chocar con su cara lo había logrado se había robado al novio y ahora huirían hacia su libertad

Ante ellos se presentó el último obstáculo, el padre de Akashi, se detuvo en seco observándolo con mirada fiera, Seijuro levantó el rostro, el sueño había terminado, debía volver a su realidad

-Seijuro ¿esto es lo que quieres para tu vida? ¿Acaso te eduque para que terminaras así Huyendo con un vago? ¡Vuelve dentro y terminemos con esto!

-Señor no seré amable con usted, por favor no me cierre el paso que voy tarde, cuando me enojo puedo ser terrible, Hágase a un lado…

\- ¡A callar esperpento!

-Seijuro ¿esto es lo que quieres?

-Pues sí, te lo dije muchas veces amo a Atsushi no quiero una vida lejos de él, nos vamos a ir ya no te tengo miedo, sé que ninguno de mis amigos dejará que los lastimes, además siempre he sido más listo que tu padre mi mente es más rápida, solo me intimide por idiota constantemente has sabido como manipularme pero gracias a los chicos y a Atsushi abrí los ojos ¡Ya nunca más haré lo que me ordenes!

-¡Vuelve adentro aún se puede arreglar!, De esto dependen futuras inversiones…

-¡Nunca! ¿Por qué me tratas así? Soy tu hijo ¿crees que mamá estaría feliz viendo cómo quieres arruinarme la vida?

-¡No metas a tu madre en esto! Te ordeno que vengas conmigo Seijuro

-¡Jamás!- se le opuso por primera vez en su vida, no desperdiciaría el enorme sacrificio de sus amigos

-No me obligues a hacerte daño

De pronto una fuerza desconocida jaló hacia atrás al señor Akashi haciéndole perder el equilibrio y caer de lleno al suelo

Inexplicable resulto la acción que el pelirrojo interpreto como "una ayuda de su madre"

Todavía con el hermoso pelirrojo entre sus brazos corrió a la calle donde irónicamente el automóvil de los novios los esperaba, si ese mismo auto carísimo llenos de lujos que debería haber usado junto a la falsa y estirada mujer, se sorprendió de su amado, ciertamente Murasakibara y sus amigos lo habían hecho en grande

Entraron y se acomodaron en los asientos traseros del cómodo vehículo

-Vaya si que se demoraron, si no llegaban dentro de tres minutos tendría que haber huido con el coche ya que la policía no tardará en llegar

-Muro-chin sabía que lo lograrías

-Sí, el chofer se resistió un poco pero pude quitarle el auto y el uniforme aunque no es mi talla y me aprieta, pobre tipo sentí pena por él solo hacía su trabajo

Himuro Tatsuya lucia vestido de chofer un golpe en su pómulo era vestigio de la pelea que había sostenido con aquel conductor, Akashi notó que esto lo venían preparando desde hace mucho, sonrío al imaginar cómo habían construido ese loco plan

-Entonces par de tontos los llevare a su "nido de amor"

Así partieron en el coche de lujo que irónicamente llevaba escrito en el vidrio de atrás "QUE VIVAN LOS NOVIOS"

Himuro condujo rápido eso era lo acordado, de seguro el señor Akashi los buscaría por todas partes, miró al par de enamorados de la mano ahh que lindo era el amor tal vez el mismo debía asentar cabeza y pedirle a su novio que se casaran de una vez, rio al verse pensando algo tan tonto

Llegaron al lugar acordado a más o menos una hora de distancia del sitio de la boda

-Bueno hasta acá llegó yo que tengan una linda velada, debo devolver esto e ir a sacar a los chicos de la cárcel de seguro el señor Akashi se aseguro de encerrarlos a todos, jaja pero estaba dentro del plan así que pagare sus fianzas con el dinero que reunimos, Atsushi felicidades, Akashi mi amigo es un imbécil pero en el fondo es muy bueno espero puedan ser muy felices, ahora abajo que ya voy tarde

-Muchas gracias Muro-chin dale mis saludos a los chicos también diles que en tanto pueda me pondré en contacto

-Muchas gracias Tatsuya

-De nada señor emperador cuídame al idiota de Atsushi

Akashi no tenía idea de que harían, tenía algunos ahorros para partir de Japón e iniciar una nueva vida lejos de su padre pero no podía alejarse de sus amigos ni alejar a Murasakibara de su familia sabiendo lo cercano que este era con ellos, comenzó a analizar la situación como solía hacerlo hasta que se dio cuenta del lugar donde estaban una playa hermosa y solitaria, un pequeño paraíso

-Atsushi ¿qué hacemos acá?

-¿Eh? nos vamos a casar por su puesto

\- ¿A casar? Atsushi eso es imposible, dos hombres no se pueden casar

-Eso es lo que dicen las leyes, la sociedad, pero a mí no me importa nada de eso, me casare contigo a mi manera

Bajaron hasta la orilla de la playa Murasakibara lo tomó de la mano, la tarde era hermosa y una bella puesta de sol decoraba perfectamente el cielo haciendo aquel momento un cuadro perfecto

El ex Yosen sacó una pequeña cajita de sus bolsillo la abrió mostrándosela al pelirrojo dos argollas doradas se encontraban en su interior

Tomó una y se la colocó delicadamente en el dedo a su pequeño emperador mirándolo a los ojos

-Yo Atsushi Murasakibara te tomó por esposo para amarte respetarte en la salud y la enfermedad hasta que la muerte nos separe- recitó en tono tranquilo como solían hacerlo en las ceremonias formales-Te amaré hasta mi último aliento y prometo hacerte feliz desde hoy soy tuyo y todo lo que tengo te lo entrego a ti

Un furioso sonrojo adorno su rostro tan rojo como su cabello, miró al que era el amor de su vida desde que lo había conoció en Teiko, lo amaba y estaba seguro de que ese sentimiento era reciproco ¿Cómo había pensado en abandonarle? se conmovió, sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas de felicidad no solía mostrar ese tipo de sentimentalismo pero jamás pensó que alguien llegara a tanto por él, tomó la argolla más grande repitiendo la acción que el otro había realizado

-Yo Akashi Seijuro Me entrego a ti este día, para compartir mi vida contigo, puedes confiar en mi amor porque es real, Prometo serte un esposo fiel y compartir y apoyarte en tus esperanzas, sueños y metas, cuando caigas, te levantaré, cuando llores te confortaré, cuando rías compartiré contigo tu alegría. Todo lo que soy y todo lo que tengo es tuyo desde este momento hasta la eternidad

Ahora era Atsushi quien se encontraba emocionado y a punto de querer llorar, Akashi era demasiado perfecto siempre sabía que decir con las palabras justas

Con cuidado tomo su rostro suavemente acercando sus labios a los de Akashi tomándolos en un suave beso, solo fue un contacto puro y casto pero lleno de amor, se abrazaron sintiendo la calidez contraria, habían estado separados por un mes se necesitaban sus cuerpos añoraban sentirse, la brisa y el calmado sonido de las olas fueron el único testigo de su amor.

Murasakibara se lo robaría una y mil veces si fuese necesario

Sin duda el día que Akashi pensó que sería el más desdichado de su vida se convirtió en el más radiante y feliz se había casado con el amor de su vida bajo la ley más poderosa del mundo "EL AMOR"


End file.
